


Pink and Black Marionette

by Hawkflight



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Zero
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, Poetry, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 03:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5812837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkflight/pseuds/Hawkflight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She stands behind a curtain, wrapped in shadow, waiting for them to rise so her dance can begin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink and Black Marionette

**Author's Note:**

> For the Rebirth of the Daily Weird Prompt Thing [Competition] prompt: doll

Pure white skin,

Like snow,

A dash of pepper,

On her cheeks,

Bright blue eyes,

Reminiscing about the sea,

Midnight hair,

Framing a heart-shaped face,

Dressed in a tan blouse,

With a red bow,

Wrapped around her neck,

Wearing a grey skirt.

She's lovely,

When she spins,

And twirls,

Knife in hand,

It glints in the light,

Telling of the inevitable,

Pink fountain,

It's about to create,

With a slash,

Leaving a wound,

That will never heal.

She appears,

When beckoned,

By a single hand,

Red nails hovering above,

A voice,

Repeating that one word,

Over and over again,

"Worthless."

Like it's a disease,

And she dances,

To the melody,

Of that voice.

A finger lifts,

And she turns,

Another blood-red nail rises,

And down comes the blade,

Again,

And again,

Until she is surrounded,

By a pink sea.

The strings,

Are glistening,

From the blood,

A stark pink thread,

Attached to each joint,

In her limbs,

Extending up,

Into the sky,

Held by that voice,

Those nails,

And Mukuro looks up,

Towards her sister,

Asking,

"Am I perfect now?"


End file.
